


In the Dark of the Night

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Attempted Murder, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, Oh My God, Undead, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [ Vampire Au]A thousand years of life, many regrets, and the desire to help others. Marinette had resigned herself to this life, and she had accepted it. But everything changes when she meets a hunter.--------------------The hunter gaped, but there was no fear in his eyes as one would expect, but admiration.What a weird guy"I gave you a choice- she hissed - You didn't listen to me.""I'm five hundred years old, I have a reputation to uphold.""Unfortunately for you, I'm a thousand years old. And I don't give a damn about my reputation. "" You ... "Marinette didn't let him finish.[...]She put the dagger back with a sigh and turned to face it. the hunter.The boy still looked at her with admiration, "Wow. You were awesome. "[...]Marinette drummed her fingers on the table,“ I have some interest in your research. I want to kill Hawk Moth. ”“ Why? ”“ Personal reasons. You're the first one crazy enough to want to try and find him. It is a more unique than rare occasion. "
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	In the Dark of the Night

**Paris, 1880**

**Pigalle District**

At night, the streets of Paris were not safe for a woman, not only because of common evildoers, but also the monsters that lurked in the darkness waiting for prey.

Marinette was not afraid. That would have been stupid considering she was a monster herself.

Night was the only time she could roam freely around the city, without fear of sunlight hurting her.

During the early days, things were a little more difficult: people saw her and considered her only a little girl who walked around at an hour when all good people should be locked up in their own homes.

The distrust was so great but over time the fear was gone, replaced only by respect and, in some cases, even happiness in case you met it.

Marinette raised her hand and with a gentle smile greeted a woman placed against a lamppost, who in turn answered her with an open and sincere smile.

From time to time he met men who tried to become one with the shadows, thieves that life had tried to the point that the road of illegality was the only thing left, to which he passed a few coins or some food.

"Thank you, Marinette!"

"God bless you!"

The girl smiled, proud not to flinch at that phrase anymore.

She continued her rounds, keeping an eye on the few new faces venturing into the neighborhood.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled noise coming from an alley.

She listened and heard it again. It was the sound of someone choking.

Marinette didn't hesitate for a moment and ran towards the source of the noise.

It was a vampire attack.

Before she knew it, the girl snapped and it was on the vampire that was choking on a blond-haired boy.

She tackled the vampire and the two found themselves tumbling down the street in a tangle of arms, nails, and fangs.

Marinette had her teeth out and was now blowing like a cat while holding his enemy at bay, surprised by the interruption, but equally fierce.

"Go away. It doesn't concern you."

"This is my territory - Marinette hissed - And you are violating it. "

She punched him," Now I give you two choices: or you leave and never come back, or I'll kill you. "

" I will leave. "

Marinette tightened her grip more," If I found you, here again, I won't be so kind. Is that clear? "

" You were clear. But don't just tell me. That boy ... he's a threat to you too. "

" You were the one who messed up. "

" But he attacked me. He is a hunter – he made a mischievous smile - And not that good either. Take care of him before he notices his comrades and comes back for you. "

" That's not true! "

Marinette turned her head, and saw the boy leaning against the wall, a hand near his neck, "I didn't mean to hurt. You attacked me!"

A guttural laugh, almost like an animal's growl, came out of her vampire lips, "Whoever attacks first, wins. I hope you didn't think I would stand still while you stick a stake in my heart, boy. You certainly can't be that stupid."

The blond's cheeks turned red, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"They all say that, and then you end up with a pretty heart stake."

Marinette frowned in confusion.

The other vampire seemed to notice her distraction and immediately tried to attack her, a hand trying to grab her throat, but Marinette was faster: she swerved her claws and grabbed her opponent by the arm, spun in place, and made him go to crash into a wall, knocking over a couple of garbage cans as he did so.

The hunter gaped, but there was no fear in his eyes as one would expect, but admiration.

What a weird guy

"I gave you a choice- she hissed - You didn't listen to me."

"I'm five hundred years old, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm a thousand years old. And I don't give a damn about my reputation. "

" You ... "

Marinette didn't let him finish. With a fluid gesture, she drew a dagger from under the folds of her dress and in a single arch of light and death cut off the other vampire's head cleanly.

Before their eyes what was left of the body collapsed to the ground and dissolved into a blackish dust, soon dissolved by the wind.

Marinette stared at them right up to where her enemy was just before, lips tightened in a thin line, dagger still in hand.

She didn't like killing, but in the vampire community there were unwritten rules, and she couldn't afford to hesitate, she couldn't allow word to get around that you could have good and bad weather in her neighborhood, whatever the cost.

She put the dagger back with a sigh and turned to face it. the hunter.

The boy still looked at her with admiration, "Wow. You were awesome. "

" Oh ... mhm ... thanks, I guess. "

" If you hadn't come, he would have killed me. "

Here's another oddity: no hunter, no matter the circumstances, he would have thanked in vampire. Never.

"You shouldn't have tried to talk to a vampire alone. Where's your partner? "

" I don't have a partner. "

Marinette was surprised," Why? You're a rookie. "

The boy blushed," Well ... technically, I'm not a hunter. I mean, I've never been trained, and I've only recently discovered vampires, and ... it's complicated. "

" You're crazy. You tried to interrogate a vampire with no experience and no weapons. "

"I have a gun - he pulled a gun from his waist - It was my mother's. "

" She was a hunter? "

" I'm not sure. "

" You don't know a lot of things. "

"I'm realizing this too often."

At that moment, there was a low gurgle. The hunter blushed and immediately put a hand on his stomach, "I'm sorry. I haven't eaten for two days and ..."

"Come with me."

"What?"

Marinette repeated, "I know a café that's open at this hour. A friend of mine works there."

"But ..."

"You had a bad night, and I know what it's like to be hungry. Come with me."

"Um ... why are you doing this?"

Marinette just shook her head, an amused smile on her face, before reaching out with a gentle smile, "There is no need to have a reason to be kind. "

The blond looked at her in amazement, before taking her hand.

Marinette saw him jump for a moment as he grabbed her, probably amazed by the coldness of her skin.

Hand in hand, like a mother guiding her son, Marinette led the boy through the winding streets of the neighborhood, until he stopped in front of the door of a modest café and she opened it.

The interior was rather small, consisting of a single main room with red painted walls.

Several ta flyers were scattered around the place, some of which were occupied by a few patrons, and in the center of the room stood a billiard table, in front of which a young man with black hair and dark skin who had his back to them, seemed busy tidying up the tools.

"Nino!"

He turned, "Marinette! It's always nice to see you. What do I owe the pleasure to? ”

“ I'd like a table for two, the usual order for me and… what do you want? ”

“ I wouldn't mind having a crepe. ”

“ Ok, it will all be done. Marinette, your new friend ... "

" He won't give you any problems - she reassured him - He's harmless. "

" I trust your judgment, "Nino said and made them sit down as he went to prepare the cracks for the hunter.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “You're doing so much for me. I don't know how to repay. ”

“ There is no need for it. ”

“ But I've already given you so many problems. I feel guilty. ”

“ You allowed me to get rid of a potential danger to my territory. I don't like those who cause problems. That vampire sooner or later would attack humans. "

" Pigalle is your territory? "

" Yes, it is, "was the vampire's response, awaiting the other's judgment. Humans - and most vampires - were hypocrites about anything that went against shame and morality. As if they could stand as judges of those who had not had other choices in life. But if there was anything that a thousand years of existence had taught her, it was that often the hand that she punished was the same that hid the worst crimes.

However, the hunter said, “I thought it was the werewolves that had territories.”

“We vampires do it too, although many prefer small towns or villages. Preferably places where people are unable to defend themselves. ”

“ Is that why you chose Pigalle? ”

“ Someone had to look after them, ”she replied.

“Oh. You're kind. ”

“ You look surprised. ”

“ I'm used to humans, ”was the boy's reply, as Nino arrived with the crepe and a glass of blood.

The hunter raised an eyebrow, and Marinette reassured him, “It's not human blood. Nino is not crazy, he does not want to make me angry or to attract the attention of the hunters. A farmer sells him the older animals and he gets the blood. It's a healthier alternative than human blood. "

" But if there is this alternative, why do vampires keep drinking human blood? "

" For the same reason humans keep drinking wine: they like it.“

“ I get it - he said, starting to eat a bite of crepe- Wow, that's very good. “

“ Nino has some experience. After three hundred years, he has the skill to be envied by even the best cooks in France. "

" Is he a vampire too? "

" He won't attack you, don't worry. You are with me. ”

“ Did you permit him to live here? ”

“ We are friends. I trust him. "

" That vampire from before ... "

" He was an idiot you don't need to worry about anymore. Rather, why did you want to talk to him? ”

The blonde swallowed another piece of crepe, then replied,“ He could tell me where to find Hawk Moth. ”

Hearing that name, Marinette almost dropped her glass,“ Hawk Moth? Why do you want to find it? He's a monster. ”

_And he ruined my life_ , she thought, clenching a fist on her leg. If she were alive, her heart would now beat strongly in her chest, due to her adrenaline and anxiety.

She had hoped never to hear that name again.

The hunter shrugged her shoulders, “He has kidnapped my mother. I want to know where she took her. "

" Why did he do it? "

" I don't know. My aunt told me to let it go, and that mom was practically dead. But I ... I can't believe it. I have to at least try to save her. If I didn't, I could never forgive myself. ”

“ And you want to try to find Hawk Moth, a vampire with centuries of experience, who few have seen and had the opportunity to tell what happened. And do you expect to free your mother? “

“ I know what it looks like. ”

“ Probably not. Sorry to tell you, but you are too weak to try to face Hawk Moth right now. He would destroy you. ”

“ My aunt told me that too. ”

“ And although you know it, you've decided to try it anyway. ”

He nodded,“ I can't be without do something. I have to at least try. ”

That boy was brave. And stupid. There was no way he could face that monster.

Marinette respected him, but there was no way he could succeed in his quest.

Unless someone helped him.

The hunter finished eating, “Thanks for everything, I owe you."

“What are you going to do now?”

“I'm back to the start. Enzo was the only one with the information I needed. "

" I killed him. Let me repay you. ”

“ You've already done it. ”

“ I insist. You need some training, and I will give it to you. And I might even research for you. “

“ Really? Why? ”

Marinette drummed her fingers on the table,“ I have some interest in your research. I want to kill Hawk Moth. ”

“ Why? ”

“ Personal reasons. You're the first one crazy enough to want to try and find him. It is a more unique than rare occasion. "

" Oh ... "

" If you want time to think about it ... "

" No, I accept - he hastened to say - I've seen you fight, and you're good. If I can become half as good as you are, it would be a win for me. "

He was a smart guy.

Marinette reached out," So we have a deal? "

He shook it without hesitation, “Of course.”

“It will be a pleasure to work with you ...”

“Adrien. “

“ Adrien. My name is Marinette. Welcome to Paris. ”

Who expected the evening to end like this? After centuries, he had a chance to get justice. God hadn't forgotten about her.

**Meanwhile…**

He had prepared a room for her seventeen years ago. He had left it intact ever since, no one had ever entered it. Gabriel hadn't allowed it.

Now it could finally be used, but not as he wanted.

At least he had a chance to talk to her, and to tell her something that was time in his thoughts.

“ I had to do it, Emilie. You left me no choice - he said, shaking his hands in a nervous gesture - I've been looking for you for a long time. You left without even telling me why. I could have given you anything you wanted. I didn't care that you were human. Well… you're not entirely human, but that's a detail. I wanted you. I still want you. Didn't you want it? You must love me too, otherwise you would have completed your mission. Please tell me. ”

No answer: the woman lay still in bed, her eyes closed and her breathing steady.

The vampire ran a hand over her face. He had underestimated her, and now he was paying the consequences. Emilie always had a backup plan.

He continued,“ Wake up. If you don't want to do it for me, at least do it for our son. I don't know where you hid it. Doesn't he have a right to know about me? ”

Again no answer. Their son was the first hybrid of their kind, and perhaps a hope to keep the vampires from becoming extinct.

Was his birth a miracle or something else? Only Emilie knew the answer, and if she couldn't tell him, Gabriel didn't have much choice but to experiment on the boy.

Gabriel had no choice.

He got up from her chair and left the bedroom. Nathalie was already waiting for him outside. He passed her without looking at her. He said, "Find my son and bring him here."

"It will be done, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
